


5 Days- Iowa

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, jim cries a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones arrive in Iowa for Christmas. Jim gets emotional. Gaila bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Days- Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> YAY CHRISTMAS  
> FINALS ARE ALMOST OVER  
> BE STRONG

Jim sits in the front seat of the rental car and grins over at his fiancee while he drives. “Hey, Bones, don’t the girls all know what we were going to give each other for christmas?” 

Leo furrows his eyebrows. “Yeah, I suppose so. It would explain the constant whispering and laughing.” He glances briefly at Jim, who’s grinning now. “Why do you ask?”

Jim shifts in his seat “Well, what if we didn’t tell them yet? What if we act like we’re still going to do it and then surprise them on Christmas?” 

Leo shrugs. “Why would we do that?”

Jim smiles wickedly. “Because it has the potential to be really fun. Hear me out.” Jim launches into a long-winded explanation of a plan in which they trick everyone into thinking that neither of them know yet and Leo can’t help but find it amusing but confusing. 

“I still don’t understand exactly why, though.”

“Remember that one time Christine put blue hair dye in my shampoo and they put Orajel in your toothpaste in high school? That’s why.” Jim scowls darkly, obviously remembering the difficulty of kissing Leo when it made both of their mouths literally numb. “I’m still not over it and probably never will be.”

“Jim, that’s kind of really immature. I mean, I wasn’t expecting anything different from you, but really? You’re bringing up the Orajel?” Leo pulls off the freeway onto a road that cuts through a cornfield. Iowa.

“I just want this to be our thing for a while, okay?” Jim blurts out, turning slightly red whilst looking resolutely out the window and not at Leo. “I don’t want it to be a huge deal.”

Leo is dumbstruck by this revelation. “Jim. It isn’t a big deal. We’ve been together for ten years. This is just a couple of rings and fancy words.” He reaches out to hold his fiancees hand. “We won’t tell them yet if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks. I’m just kinda scared. Sorry.” Jim meets Leo’s eyes finally.

“No need to be sorry, Darlin’.”

-

They arrive at the farmhouse a little after two in the afternoon and Winona immediately starts chastising the pair. “Really? Missing your flight so that we get one less day together? James Kirk, I thought you cared more than that.” She sticks a finger in Jim’s face and he looks like a kid again.

Leo giggles a little but suddenly her wrath is turned on him. He should never had made noise. He tries to back up but suddenly Jim’s hand is on his back and he can’t get away.

“Leonard McCoy, don’t you laugh. You’re supposed to be the responsible one here and you couldn’t even get my son on a plane in time? No, you are not off the hook.”

“I’m sorry, Mom. We got-er- distracted.” Jim awkwardly clasps his hands together and Leo can see him check that he’s taken his ring off. It seems empty even though it’s only been about a day since they put them on. “It wasn’t Bones’ fault.”

Except that it kind of was. “Sorry, Winona.”

The woman waves them both off before turning back to the house and yelling at the girls who are standing on the porch. “Don’t even think about helping them with their bags. They show up late, they can handle it one their own.” 

Gaila cackles, red curls bouncing haphazardly. “Hey guys!” She waves before turning and dashing into the house, letting out a shout of “Have fun with your bags!” Nyota and Christine follow her, laughing the whole time.

Jim stares after them with a bemused expression. “We don’t even have that many bags I don’t get what the big deal is.”

Leo grabs his hips and pulls him close to him. “Well, on the upside, now we have the privacy to do this.” He pushes Jim against the car and kisses him senseless. Jim melts into it and lets Leo take control.

“This is why you guys were late, isn’t it?” Nyota calls out the window of the house. Jim flips her off and Leo doesn’t take his lips away. Jim rolls his hips into Bones’ and groans come from the house. “I hate you more than anything in the world!”

Jim pulls away when he hears the window close and he dissolves into nearly hysterical laughter. He tilts his head back. Leo stares at him and tries his hardest not to laugh but he can’t help himself so they end up leaning against each other, gasping for breath in a completely non-sexy way. “Oh my God, Bones.”

They finally get into the house and Gaila is baking while Christine and Nyota sit at the counter with Winona drinking hot chocolate and gossiping. “Hey guys. Thanks for the help out there.” Jim says sardonically. “Really, great.”

“Leo is a bad influence on you, Jim. You were nice once, now you’re all sarcastic like him.” Christine glares at Leo. “You ruined our nice boy.”

“He was never nice, don’t drug yourself into that fantasy.” Leo grumbles and reaches for a cookie but Gaila smacks his hand. “What the hell, Gail?”

“Don’t even think about it, McCoy.” She wields the spatula threateningly. “These are for later. We’re going to decorate them and have a great time with tons of holiday cheer.” She speaks with far too much intensity and force to actually be talking about decorating christmas cookies, but knowing Gaila, it’s not that surprising. “I’ll cut your hand off.”

“She’ll do it, too. I’m pretty sure I’ve still got a bruise from that time I tried to take a bite of her muffin.” Jim rounds the island and hugs his mother briefly before moving on to kiss Nyota and Christine on the cheek. “Did you guys miss us yesterday?”

Christine laughs. “Not even a little. Your mom is awesome, Jim. Why have we never come out here for christmas?”

Winona tenses a little, as do Jim and Leo. “Things were a bit tense between Jim and me for a while.” Winona speaks coolly. “It’s only really been this past year that we’ve reconnected thanks to Leonard’s insistence.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t do to ignore your closest family, does it? It was damn stupid is what it was.”

“Thank you Leonard, really.” Winona takes his hand and smiles at him sweetly. “I couldn’t have asked for a better man to take care of my Jimmy. Even when I couldn’t take care of him myself.”

They all smile and Gaila even lets out a little ‘aw’ before they hear sniffling coming from the corner of the kitchen where Jim is leaning against the counter. They shoot him incredulous looks and he wipes the tears from his eyes. “What? I’m tired and it’s all getting really emotional in here. Sue me.”

Leo just laughs and goes over to join him. “Hey, it’s okay. We all know that time of the month can be brutal sometimes.” He wraps an arm around Jim. “We’re here for you, Jim.”

“I hate you so much, it’s not even funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
